¡Mírame!
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Te cansas de decir: Mírame! Mírame! Y decides tú ser quien mire. Encontrándote de esa manera con quien tal vez, sea la persona que necesites, con la que encuentres el amor. Te olvidas de aquella persona a la que tanto pedias que te mire…
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y de las personas que lean mi Fanfic.**

 **...**

 **N/A: Es un Milo x Mu, y también hay un poco de Shaka x Mu y Milo x Camus, nada más que se hace una leve referencia a esas dos últimas parejas.** **Es un fanfic de 4 partes, que está narrada atraves de lo que siente cada uno de los cuatro personajes involucrados. Mu, Camus, Shaka y Milo, de esta manera será narrada la historia.**

…

 **¡Mírame!**

 **Te cansas de decir: Mírame! Mírame! Y decides tú ser quien mire. Encontrándote de esa manera con quien tal vez, sea la persona que necesites, con la que encuentres el amor. Te olvidas de aquella persona a la que tanto pedias que te mire…**

El amor le había hecho llorar tantas veces, que ya ni las recordaba. El amor desde su inicio había sido demasiado complicado y doloroso para él, más sin embargo había algo que lo impulsaba a seguir intentado, a seguir pidiendo que esa persona a quien le había entregado su corazón, desde que fuera pequeño, lo mirara.

Sus ojos lilas, buscaban con frecuencia esos azules que le hacían sentir un sinfín de emociones. Esos cabellos rubios, que le hacían suspirar cada vez más.

Se había esforzado por mucho tiempo en que él lo mirara. En recibir su atención, y más allá de eso su amor, más sin embargo por mucho que lo intentó el jamás pareció notarlo.

Y así como un día lucho por llamar su atención, también lo hizo para que el mismo mirara a otra parte.

El tiempo pasó, y fue un alivió el que este pasará tan rápido y así se llevó su dolor, porque cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya dolor no había, por muy el contrario su mirada estaba fija en alguien que también lo miró.

Amor, por cuanto pidió para que este lo mirará. Amor, por cuanto grito un mírame y él lo ignoro.

Más hubo alguien que lo escuchó en medio de todo, y decidió ayudar a su corazón herido, entregándole la solución y el amor lo encontró.

Por tanto pidió a Shaka que lo mirara, aún recordaba aquella tarde donde con lágrimas descubrió que para el rubio, solo era y sería un amigo. Aquella tarde donde se armó de valor y le confesó sus sentimientos, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiró de decepción y una mirada de indiferencia. Al final había fijado su mirada en él más no como él, lo deseaba y anhelaba.

El amor le dolió y el rechazó aún más. A partir de esa tarde se empeñó en dejar atrás su timidez nata, para lograr que él lo mirará pero que tonto y humillado se sintió, cuando nuevamente el rubio de ojos azules, le aclaró no sentir más que una amistad por él.

Cuanto tiempo pasó? Cinco meses y tres días, los tenia contados pues por cada uno sentía que algo se iba y lo liberaba...ya no había esa necesidad de gritar mírame, ahora había una necesidad de mirar más allá...

Y cuando al fin lo hizo, se encontró con una persona tan especial, con aquella que le haría olvidar su dolor y su rechazo.

La ilusión volvió, el amor resurgió, lo único que cambio y dejo de ser igual era la persona que le provocaba el sentimiento.

Al final de todo el mirar, resulto mejor que esperar y gritar, mírame.

 *****M*****

 **PV: y regreso con algo trágico y diferente!-**

 **Ikki: diferente? Loca, psicópata…ya decía yo que andabas mal de la cabeza…-**

 **PV: que hermosas palabras, mi amado Ikki –**

 **Ikki: a esta ya le comieron el cerebro…**

 **PV: la lara lala…**

 **Ikki: la perdimos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tras el Hielo**

Desde que tuvo razón, se percató que su vida no era precisamente, suya o no, su vida había sido destinada a servir alguien que ni siquiera conocía, sin embargo ese era su destino al igual que años atrás fue de otros hombres que también tuvieron ese destino.  
Ser un guardián, un caballero que debía proteger a una diosa, que se encargaba de proteger el mundo del mal y que los protegía.  
Un destinó que compartía con otros niños que al igual que él fueron elegidos, incluso antes de nacer.  
Un destino y camino en el que encontró a quien se volvería una parte esencial de su vida, y por quien tenía que aceptar tuvo una vida, en parte, común.  
Entrenamientos y la clases teóricas, eran algo sumamente común en su vida. Pero, cierto peli azul había logrado colar en su rutina e incluso, cuando se tuvo que marchar a la lejana siberia, Rusia, Milo había logrado inmiscuirse... Por medio de cartas, si, pero lo había hecho. Aun recordaba los últimos días de cada mes, cuando su maestro iba al pueblo y regresaba con algunas cartas. Nunca falto la carta de Milo, incluso luego de ser nombrados dorados y él convertirse en maestro.

Jamás pensó en el amor, no tenía tiempo para ello incluso cuando se presentó, le cerro las puertas sin importarle el daño causado...tenía que ser caballero antes que hombre, y ser un ser de hielo.  
Pero que sentía el hombre? Lejos de ser el frío caballero?  
Si alguien se lo preguntaba en ese momento el diría, nada, y su expresión lo confirmaría, mas en el fondo el corazón de hombre e incluso del caballero se partía, y maldijo el momento de haber nacido bajo la protección de Acuario y mas allá el que siempre priorizará su deber de caballero...pero, eso tal vez no era del todo cierto y si recordaba, el motivo del porque él se había alejado y su mirada que siempre se fijo en su fría persona, era ese constante desplante y rechazo. Si, tenia que aceptar que no valoro los sentimientos de Milo lo suficiente, puso muchas prioridades, pero lo que lo término por dañar fue su entrega que tuvo a la amistad de Surt.  
Y aunque le perdonó, hay cosas que a la larga cansan y mas si estas parecen no llegar a donde queremos. Milo se lo dijo, mas él no le tomó la importancia debida.  
No había porque quejarse, cierto? No había porque sentir ese horroroso dolor, cierto? No había porque llorar mas lo hacía, en la oscuridad se acuario, al fin dejo salir al hombre que tras el hielo escondía un corazón tan común como de cualquiera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Orgulloso Corazón**

Y como siempre se había dejado llevar por su egocentrismo, por ese sentimiento que le hacía creer superior a todos, el cuál creció al saberse con SU afecto.

Poco sabían, más los que no lo hacían lo sospechaban y creían que había algo tras el reciente hermetismo que el llamado más cercano a dios, había adquirido con mayor ímpetu después del anuncio que hicieran escorpio y Aries. Sí, había sido o no la razón en su totalidad eso no era seguro, pero algo tenía que ver.

...- su cabeza ya le dolía de tanto que su mente llevaba tratando de comprender como o mejor dicho porque, tenía que darle tanta importancia al asunto que si bien fue inesperado, icluso para él, no debería tomarlo muy apecho o incluso recordarlo una y otra vez, como su mente lo hacía.

Ya había pasado el aproximado de 15 días debía dejar por la paz el tema, pero no su mente sabía que había algo más. Y eso era saber , que quien le confezara amor, hace más de un año. Ahora sostenía la mano y sonreía a otro.

Era ego herido? Orgullo herido? O era algo más?.

Rayos! - su boca a pesar de haber dejado salir esa pequeña palabra, expresó la frustración que sentía al no comprender en su totalidad lo que sentía - basta! - ordenó en voz alta como si de esa manera pudiera acallar las voces que lo atormentaban. Pues bien dicho esta "la conciencia de hombre es su peor enemigo".

E incluso para él, el nombrado hombre más sabio entre los doce caballeros dorados, era atacado de maner inmisericorde por ésta.

Y como no? Si bien Shaka sabía que nadie más que el mismo tenía la culpa de lo que ahora sentía, de ese dolor agudo que crecía por cada día que pasaba, y sabia que escorpio y Aries estaban más unidos.

...- sus ojos se abrieron al comprender que sí, el había permitido que Mu se alejara. Él no hizo nada por retenerlo. Creyendo banalmente que Mu siempre estaría allí esperándo por él. Pero que error más grande - imbécil! - y al fin después de tanto tiempo entendió que el amor era como una planta que se siembra, se debe regar y cuidar de ella para que floresca. Sí, el había matado la semilla de amor que Mu le ofreció. Él con su egoísmo y orgullo. Creyendo que Mu lo estaría esperando por siempre. Cuán equivocado estaba.

Pero era hombre despues de todo y tenía el valor para admitir su error y culpa, por lo que aceptaría lo que ahora el lemuriano sentía.

Por la eternidad se felíz - esos eran sus más sinceros deseos para aquél que un día amó y a quien él amaría, tal vez, por toda esa vida y más.


End file.
